


Blue Exorcist

by Love_Stylinson



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson





	

-Crawls from under a rock...-

Heyyy everyone lol how y'all been?

I know it's been months....couple years since I've updated anything on here which I am very sorry about. Life kinda slapped the shit out of me and I just didn't have time to write anymore. However here I am now 20 years old and about to graduate soon from my two year tech college. And now I have some time to actually do stuff other than study since I have fewer classes.

However I have some good news and bad news

Good news is that I'm going to start writing again!

Bad news is that I'm not going to be writing about One Direction

\- 

I don't think you guys know this but I was super young when I was writing these stories and I just kind of fell out of 1D. 

However I am a huge anime nerd. For all the people who followed me over from fanfiction.net know that I started out writing about Bleach, so this is nothing new. I've watched pretty much everything. 

So when blue exorcist came out with its second season, my fingers have been itching to write about Rin and Bon! I've realized that this ship is super small and I want to contribute because their fucking adorable together. 

So I am really sorry to my one direction followers but I will not continue any of my stories. I will always appreciate and love you guys for all your comments and critiques! 

As for my anime fans stay tuned because there will be shitloads of RinxBon!


End file.
